guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bahdok Caverns
General Information Bahdok Caverns is a cave connecting Kourna and Vabbi. There is a river running along the western side of the cavern, and much of the lower, Southern half of it is full of shallow water. The north is higher up and drier. Until recently, the cave was mostly unknown, and was used as a smuggler's passage. Exits *North-West Wehhan Terraces *South-West: Moddok Crevice (location) (note you cannot get inside through this entrance until you complete Moddok Crevice (mission)) Shrines and Blessings *'Northwest (next to Wehhan Terraces)': Wandering Priest, Kournan Bounty *'Northern centre (next to Mirmahk the collector)': Wandering Priest, Kournan Bounty *'North': Wandering Priest, Monster Hunt *'Northeast': Whispers Informant, Elemental Hunt (lightbringer) *'East': Wandering Priest, Mandragor Hunt *'Southeast': Wandering Priest, Heket Hunt *'South': Whispers Informant, Elemental Hunt (lightbringer) *'Southwest (next to Moddok Crevice)': Wandering Priest, Kournan Bounty *'Centre': Wandering Priest, Kournan Bounty NPCs *Collectors: **Mirmahk Creatures Monsters Elementals *Djinn ** 22 Immolated Djinn ** 21 Water Djinn ** 24 Maelstrom Djinn *Living land ** 24 (26) Cracked Mesa ** 24 (26) Stone Shard Crag Hekets * 21 (26) Stoneaxe Heket * 21 (26) Beast Sworn Heket * 21 (26) Blue Tongue Heket * 21 (26) Blood Cowl Heket Humans *Corsairs ** 17 Corsair Cutthroat ** 15 Corsair Raider ** 15 Corsair Blackhand ** 14 Corsair Wizard ** 16 Corsair Cook ** 16 Corsair Commandant ** 15 Corsair Berserker *Kournan military ** 20 (26) Kournan Guard ** 20 (26) Kournan Bowman ** 20 (26) Kournan Priest ** 20 (26) Kournan Oppressor ** 20 (26) Kournan Seer ** 20 (26) Kournan Scribe ** 20 (26) Kournan Phalanx ** 20 (26) Kournan Zealot Skales * 20 (26) Ridgeback Kuskale * 21 (26) Kuskale Blighter * 21 (26) Frigid Kuskale * 20 (26) Kuskale Lasher Mandragors * 22 (26) Mandragor Slither * 22 (26) Mandragor Imp * 22 (26) Stoneflesh Mandragor Great Beasts * 22 (26) Tusked Howler * 22 (26) Tusked Hunter Bosses * 26 (30) Riseh the Harmless (Human): Balthazar's Pendulum * 24 (30) Armind the Balancer (Skale): Grenth's Balance * 25 (30) Commander Sehden (Human): Reaper's Mark * 26 (30) Joknang Earthturner (Mandragor): Stone Sheath * 24 (30) Wandalz the Angry (Tusked Howler): Focused Anger * 24 (30) Sehlon, Beautiful Water (Djinn): Zealous Vow Notes *Because the pools of water in the southeastern portion of this area are completely transparent, they will not show up if post-processing effects are disabled or shader quality is set to low in the graphics panel. *Bahdok Caverns contains a special Treasure in the Southern area. To get there, head east until you reach the multilevel pool area. Then head south as far as you can travel down the pools to the southern wall, the treasure is nearby. See Treasure for more information. The Immolated Djinn in this area spawn in front of the treasure after you use the Do Not Touch treasure. category:Kourna category:explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Elemental Hunt. *NOTE: This area is underground, so it does not count towards Explorer Title Track. Vanquishing *'Total foes:' 257-304, depending on how many pop-ups are triggered. *A large portion of the northeast corner, excluding the lake with the dervish boss, but including the narrow passage past the north-central resurrection shrine, is populated by mandragor pop-ups only, and thus can be avoided entirely. Enter the area from the south, instead of from the west through the aforementioned passage, and stick to the southeastern wall to minimize the pop-ups encountered. *When killing Riseh The Harmless try not to aggro Commander Sehden, as they spawn very close together. In Hard Mode, these 2 bosses could wipe your party.